Forgotten
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: When Robin takes on a volunteer job to read stories at the orphanage, he meets a very interesting 15-year-old girl.  But she has a deep secret that maybe needs to stay one. R&R! 1st BMAS story!


**FORGOTTEN**

Being in College and fighting crimes was difficult for Dick Grayson. Getting older and still wearing the bright red and green suit was getting quite annoying. But the young children at Chain's Orphanage always found it fitting. Every Saturday night, Dick took on his alias Robin and told stories of him and Batman. But when he meets a strange 15-year-old girl named Krystal at the Orphanage, his world is forever changed.

_**CHAPTER 1-ORPHANS**_

"YAY!" The little kids cheered.

"Wow! You rock Robin!" One said.

"Yeah, how'd you do it?" Said another.

"Well…" Robin continued. "All I did was just slowly sneak up on him." He exclaimed while tiptoeing around all the children. "And then I…TACKLED HIM!" He started tickling a little boy as all the other kids laughed.

"OK, OK! GET OFF, GET OFF!" The little boy said through laughs.

"Awww, come on Jonathan. Can't take a little tickle?" The one named Jonathan stared at Robin.

"Can't take it?" He said in disbelief. "I can take whatever anyone dishes out!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Boo." A little girl said. Jonathan scream and clutched onto Robin. All the kids started laughing. Robin chuckled himself.

"Ok everyone, calm down. Let's not pick on him." Robin looked around at all the smiling kids as the preteens and teens watched. "Well, I have to be on my way."

"AWWWWWWW!" They all moaned.

"Don't 'Awww' me. I got crime fighting to do so you all can hear another one of my amazing stories!" It did not make them feel any better.

"Please! Just one more story?"

"Yeah, just one, please, come on!" Cries were heard from every corner.

"Alright, alright!" They cheered. "But only one!" They all gathered into a circle around him.

"Tell us the one about the evil circus man!" Jonathan said.

"YEAH!"

Robin looked at them all.

"You've heard that one before." He said.

"So? We like it!"

"PLEASE!" They all begged once more!

"Ok, ok!" They all were quiet. "You see, there once was this vicious old man out to get this nice circus family. The reason why was because their manager didn't want his type of protection around there. So he hurt this little boys family really bad and so this boy set out on a dangerous mission to find this vicious man." He went on to tell the story about how the boy teamed up with Batman and Robin. All the kids listened intensely as their jaws dropped. But there was another listener that Robin didn't know of. Above his head was an attic where a young girl had climbed up into and was listening through the crack of the attic floor. The place was really old and the floors would creek if you made the slightest movement. So she was very quiet. "The vicious man was with his allies when they heard a strange noise from the ceiling above." The girl suddenly moved on accident, which made a squeak. This made the kids more intense. "He took his gun and started shooting at the ceiling hoping it would get rid of it. KABLAM! KABLAM!" He said making gun noises. "Everything was real quiet for a second, then crash came through Batman!" The old floor could not hold the girl no longer as she came crashing through the ceiling as well. She screamed as Robin looked up at the same time she landed on top of him. All the kids gasped, then screamed!

"IT'S THE VICIOUS OLD MAN!" Some screamed while running around. The girl stood up as the kids looked at her.

"That's not a vicious old man." Jonathan said. The girl glanced at him then looked down at Robin and gasped.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so, so, Sooo, SORRY!" She said while helping him up. She had long bright, blonde hair down to her back with bright blue eyes. "Are you ok?" Robin stood up to see her.

"I'm fine but uh…. where did you come from?" Everyone looked up at the gaping hole as Mrs. Chain, a Chinese woman, came and saw it.

"GAH! Look what you did Krystal! That takes money to rebuild!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chain! I'll make it up!"

"Yeah, well you better!" She grumbled on as she left.

"What were you doing up there?" Robin asked. Krystal looked around.

"Well uh…you know? Killing rats up there! Didn't want them to fall on you while you were telling your story!"

"But you fell on me." She switched her eyes back and forth.

"Eheh, yeah…" She stared at Robin. She couldn't believe she was actually right in front of him. "My name is Krystal Vanuatu, nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"It was an interesting way to meet, but same to you." He looked at her. She was very short. "How old are you? 11?" She got angry and pouted.

"I'm 15!"

"OH! Well, I'm 18!"

"Yeah, I know." Robin looked around.

"Well, how about you listen to the rest of the story?" She stared at him then looked down.

"Stories are for kids." She looked around. "I gotta go uh…clean." She ran off as Robin was left wondering.

"Did I say something?" They all shrugged as he continued. "So Batman fought them off one by one…" Krystal leaned against the wall outside the room and sighed. She ran off then once more.

After he was finished with the story, all the kids were tucked into bed and he started walking outside. He parked his motorcycle behind the building so robbers wouldn't steal it. He went out the backdoor and heard a muffled cry. He listened closely as the cry grew stronger as he neared a trash bin. He looked behind it to see Krystal cradled and crying.

"Krystal?" She was surprised to hear his voice and looked up at him.

"Oh um…hey!" She looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…leave me alone." She ran off but Robin secretly followed her. He was lead to the Gotham Graveyard where Krystal cried over a grave. She stopped and started walking back. Robin looked at the grave to see it read:

Anthony Vanuatu

May 4th, 2003-May 4th, 2011

Robin gasped. Krystal heard this and turned around to see him there.

"YOU! What are you-?"

"Was he your brother?" She was silent.

"It was his birthday and he was killed. He was killed with my parents." It was silent.

"May I ask-?"

"A fire. They died in a fire." He was silent.

"Look, I'm sorry for your lose." She turned at him and stared him down.

"Sorry? SORRY? Why? How can you be sorry? You think that you and you're partner are protectors of Gotham yet when it came to my family and I called out for you two, you didn't come. No one came! You want to say sorry? Well you should because my family is dead because of you two!" Robin was shocked at this.

"Look, I don't know what I said to you back there to make you hate me but obviously you got some animosity against me. We can't save everyone in Gotham and I'm sorry for what happened, I really am!"

"I saw my family die in front of my eyes! What have you seen? Jewelry thieves run off with a bag of diamonds? A vicious man run to hurt someone but never gets the chance?"

"I've seen more then what you think." She was quiet.

"Just, leave me alone." She turned and walked back toward the Orphanage. She looked back to see, and have a little hope that he was still there but he was gone. She sighed and kept walking.


End file.
